Lovesick (kyle x stan)
by LexieEcstasy
Summary: Style fluff :3


It was last lesson before summer break,Stan wasn't paying any attention to the work,he was too busy

staring at had been starting at him the whole day in fact,Over the past couple of weeks Stan

had developed a crush on kyle at first Stan refused to believe he had fallen in love with a guy,it just

didn't seem like him he always thought he liked girls but he wasn't in love with Wendy anymore He was

in love with looked at kyle's lips he daydreamed about kissing him so hard he bled and his

lips got bruised,He watched him do his work Kyles nose crinkled when he got a question he couldn't answer

Stan smiled as he realised how beautiful kyle really didn't know what to he had been thinking

about kyle non stop,he wanted to tell kyle how he felt about him but he didn't want kyle to be freaked

out and stop hanging out with couldn't tell kenny because he didn't feel like he could trust him

enough and of course he couldn't talk to cartman because he would take the piss out of looked

down at his desk and tried to do his work but every so often he would glance up at both looked

at each other the same time making Stan going bright red and hiding his face in his bell went

and the kids threw their work in the air and ran out of and Stan walked out together The

thoughts of kissing kyle kept racing around Stans had to tell him today.

'Do you wanna hang out for a bit?'Stan asked Kyle.

'Yeah sure what do you want to do?' Kyle replied.

Stan had to think really careful about what he said because 'i want to make out with you' might not go

down so wanted to go somewhere quiet and private so no one could disturb thought about

for a bit,He then remembered that parents weren't at home.

'No one is in my house right now so we can do what ever we want' Stan Said.

'Awesome!' kyle said happily.

When they got to stan's house they sat and played video games stan wasn't really concentrating on the game

he was still thinking of a way to tell kyle he started to feel sick and the more he thought of telling

kyle the worse he could think about was kyle everytime he tried to think about something else,he

would think about kyle even wasn't just telling kyle it was also how kyle would react,what would

he say? what would he think? all these questions running through stans head was tearing him apart he

needed to tell kyle,he wanted to tell him but why couldn't he? Everytime he came close to saying something

to him he would freeze up and wouldn't do had forgotten about the game they were playing

and had stopped playing completely

'I totally kicked your ass dude! you weren't even playing,are you okay?' Kyle asked

'Sorry i uh...' Stan replied,his voice trailed off slightly as he looked at kyle.

Stan looked up at kyle,he studied kyle's face and didn't see one imperfection at wanted to wrap his

arms around kyle and give him butterfly kisses on his neck he wanted to lie next to him and talk nothing

and everything all at once He wanted to hold kyle while they slept together he wanted to kiss him every

minute of wanted stan was away from kyle he felt lost and confused but as soon

as he saw kyle's beautiful face again he couldn't help but to smile it felt he couldn't breathe if kyle wasn't

around him,he needed kyle to be happy if he wasn't with kyle he couldn't concentrate on slowly

came back to reality.

'You've been acting weird all week,are you sure you are alright?' Kyle moved closer to stan as he spoke.

Stan suddenly kissed kyle without even thinking about what he was doing it was like something had taken over

was shocked but kissed him back.

'im in love with you' stan said slowly fearing of kyle rejecting him.

'Really?' kyle's voice became very small and quite,he didn't look at stan while he was talking to him.

Stan didn't respond he just sat there looking at kyle,he had no idea what to mind was racing with thoughts

of kyle rejecting him and never talking to him just sat there not knowing what to do It felt like it had been

forever since they said anything to each other but kyle broke the silence.

'i think...i think i love you too stan' kyle said,his voice was still quite,he looked up to stan and smiled at him.

stan didn't know how to react the boy of his dreams was in love with looked at kyle and couldn't help but to

slowly leaned toward stan and kissed his lips sweetly,stan they parted and the looked in to eachothers eyes.

kyle started giggled and buried his head in to stan to hide his blushing face,stan wrapped his arms around kyle and

kissed his forehead.

This was going to be the best summer ever.


End file.
